The End of An Era
The End of An Era 'is the fifteen and final episode of both Zach's Kanto Journey and Adventures In Kanto. Story The Indigo Plateau conference now over, Scott, Zach, Jill and Kevin sit on a bench outside, taking in what just happened. Jill: So, from a scale of 1 to 10 how would you guys rate the intensity of the Conference? Zach: Meh. 7. Scott: Are you crazy!? I give it a FIFTEEN! Zach: Hmm... Nine, I suppose. Kevin: ONE HUNDRED! Jill: Yeah, I'd say 9 as well. There were some moments that no other Conference will every be able to recreate. Scott: You can say that again.. Kevin: And, not just the battling.. Kevin looks over at Jill, and grabs her hand as they both smile at each other. Zach: DANG IT, STOP BEING SO GUSHY! Sick of romance. Scott stares off into the distance at a flock of Pidgey, picking at the grassy ground. Scott: I just can't believe it... My Kanto Adventure is pretty much over... Zach: Don't forget, you promised me something. Remember that? Scott: Yeah. I thought about it, and... Scott turns to look at Jill, looking her in the eyes. Scott: Jill, I would very much like to travel with you to Johto, if that's still alright... Jill: Of course it is! That's great! Zach: Oh, and Kevin... Kevin: Huh? Zach: I was also planning on going to Johto. You know, if you're interested... Kevin: YES! WOOHOO! Kevin looks extremely happy for a second, then suddenly his smile goes away. Kevin: Oh crap, I forgot... Zach: What? Kevin: They're probably still looking for me in Johto. It hasn't been THAT long... I don't think. Jill: Don't worry, if you could go this long without being caught I'm sure you could go even longer. Kevin: I hope so. But just in case, maybe I'll get a wardrobe change. Kevin glances at his clothes, then glances at Zach's. Kevin: Maybe you should too... Zach: What is THAT supposed to mean!? Scott: Well, you sorta stink. Jill: And ''YOU Don't? Kevin: I... I kind of meant that his clothes were ugly. Scott: That too. Zach: I showered AND cleaned my clothes just this morning! Kevin: Your clothes are still ugly... I, on the other hand... Haven't washed my clothes since I ran away from home. Zach: ... Scott: ... Jill: ...Um...Really? Kevin: No, I'm just joking! That'd be disgusting. Jill: Oh, thank god! Zach: So, I was thinking of going back to Pallet. Where are you guys headed? Kevin shrugs, glancing out in the distance. Kevin: I guess I'll go to Pallet with you. Scott: Well, I think we'll be heading to Johto as soon as- Jill: Not so sure about that Scott. Now that you're fullfiling promises, you also promised something to Professor Oak. Scott: Right... Forgot about that... Jill: Right. So we're going to Pallet Town as well! Zach: Cool! It's not that far away from here, luckily. Jill: Maybe we can travel together! Zach: I don't see why not. Kevin: Awesome! Scott: I just really hope my mom will let me travel to Johto... There's no way I can avoid asking her. Zach: I can think of a few ways.... Scott: What? Zach: You could always just go straight to Johto. There's some kind of pass, right? Right near here, I think. Kevin: How'd you know about that? Zach: I researched it. Since I was planning on heading there, I decided to know the fastest wait there. Supposedly, there's also a flight that will take you to New Bark town. I think that's where Professor Elm's lab is. Scott: I dunno... I promised Professor Oak I'd go home after this. Zach shrugs. Zach: If you made a promise, guess you should go home then. Scott: Yeah... Kevin: So, what're we waiting for? Let's get on over to Pallet! Zach: Yeah! I retrieved my Pokemon on our way out, so I'm all set! Scott: Yeah, I think we're all ready! Zach: Well, let's head on! Zach immediately starts walking away from the group, looking down the route with a grin. The rest of them chase after him, and they begin heading off the Pallet Town. Kevin: I just realized! Jill, do you have a PokeGear? Jill: I did... But I left my old one at my house before I came to Kanto. I'm sure I could get a new one, though! Kevin: Cool! Maybe we could register each other? Jill: For sure! Scott: PokeGear? What's that? Jill: Oh, they're these cool devices mostly made in Johto. They have lots of functions. It has a phone, a map, a watch, and a bunch of other cool stuff! Zach: I definitely need one too! Scott: Does it come in Green!? Jill: Um, I don't think so. Scott: Aww man.... Zach: How about Red? Or Black? Jill: Just Pink and Blue! Scott: Just two colors? Are you serious... Jill: Does it ''really ''matter? Zach: Well, I mean... For someone who hates Pink and Blue... ... The scene changes to a few hours later, as the group finally approaches Pallet Town. ... Zach: Scott, is it just me, or does the air feel fresher? Scott: Sure does! Finally, Pallet Town! Zach: Feels great to be here, you know? Scott: Sure does... So where's your house by? Zach: Over there. Zach points to a house right next to the edge of Pallet, not too far away from Professor Oak's lab. Jill: You live right there!? I would pass by that house almost every day going to the lab! Zach: Oooh, so YOU were the girl my Mom was always talking about! She was always talking about how you were like super helpful for Professor Oak and stuff. Scott: Dang, small world... Zach: Well, more like small town... Scott: Good Point. Zach: Hey... Scott, do you see that? Zach points to a large set-up with tons of balloons and what looks like a feast. Scott: Is that what I THINK It is!? Zach: It's... It's a feast... Kevin: So much food... Scott: Well what are we waiting for!? Kevin: Er... Zach wasn't waiting. He's gone. Kevin gestures towards Zach, who is billowing up a dirt cloud as he sprints towards the feast. Scott: ... Scott charges after Zach, trying to get to the feast as soon as possible. Kevin: Wow, they're fast. Jill shrugs. Jill: I mean, I shouldn't.... Kevin: Yeah, you're right... Jill: Then again, that feast at the Indigo Plateau felt so long ago... Kevin: ...Let's go! The two run after Scott and Zach, noticing they have already started eating. Scott: MMM! This is almost as good as the food at the Indigo Conference! As soon as they start talking, several other members as the party run over to Scott and Zach, realizing that they're the ones that participate in the Indigo Conference. Zach: Hey guys, what's up? The fans stare with excitement at Scott and Zach and begin bombarding them with questions as Kevin and Jill glance over at them at the food table, chuckling. Zach: One at a time, please! We can't hear your questions if you bombard us... Boy: HOW WAS BEING ON TV!? Zach: Er... Awesome! Until that girl used counterfeit legendaries. Scott: Yeah! I think it was exciting and terrifying at the same time! Zach: Any other questions? They begin raising their hands, hoping for Zach or Scott to call on them. Scott points to a man with a Vulpix by his side, but a hand suddenly grabs him in the shoulder as he hears a woman's voice. Woman: I have a question. How angry do you think your mother will be when she finds out you ran away from home? Scott: ...What? Scott turns around, seeing his mom staring right back at him. Scott: .... Zach: .... As Jill and Kevin approach Scott, Jill nearly drops her food as she notices Melody, Scott's mother. Jill: Oh no... Melody: You're coming with me! Scott's Mom pulls him by the shoulder, away from the others. Scott: Mom, I-! Two arms wrap around Scott's body, as Melody leans in to tightly hug him. Melody: I'm so glad you're safe. Scott: So... You're not mad? Melody: Not mad!? Of '''COURSE I'm mad!! Scott: Oh... Zach: Mrs. Bombilla, I take it? Jill walks over to Zach with a glass of Pecha Berry juice. Jill: Yep, that's her... As Melody begins raising her voice at Scott, another girl about Zach's age begins walking over to the two. Jill: And that's his sister. Zach whistles as the girl passes him, pretending it's because of how angry Melody seems. Melody: Why on earth would you go running off on your own!? Don't you know how dangerous it is out there! Scott: I wasn't alone, I went with Jill! Melody glances back at Jill with an angry look. Melody: Oh, so this was HER idea? Scott: No! It wasn't her idea! She had nothing to do with this. It was my idea! I wanted to go to the Orange Islands, and YOU wouldn't let me! Melody: Well of course I didn't now that I know how dangerous it is! Scott: I DON'T CARE HOW DANGEROUS IT IS! My friends taught me more about Pokemon than you or anyone else EVER did! Sure, it may be dangerous, but its all worth it! Isn't ''EVERYTHING ''a little dangerous!? I'm not staying with you, mom. I'm going to Johto with my friends. Melody: I'm your mother and I am telling you that you can't! Scott's sister, Rose, walks over to Melody, a tall and elegant Ninetales walking by her side, and gently pushes Scott back as she stands in front of him. Rose: Mom.... Melody: What, Rose? Rose: I know you've been worried about him. I know that. So have I. But you need to understand that you can't stop someone from accomplishing their dreams. Melody: Rose, I- Rose: I was never honest with you. When I took my journey through Kanto I knew how dangerous it would be. It was exactly as I expected. Melody: You... You what? Rose: Everything in life has obstacles. You can't punish Scott because of that. Melody: I... Rose: I wouldn't be who I am today without the journey I made those years ago. Those decisions shaped me to be the person I am today. And I think the same can be said for Scott. Look at him, Mom. Can't you tell how much he's changed? While the person I saw on TV is the same brother I've always had, he is so much smarter, he's so much more confident than before. I know you see it, Mom. Zach: If you don't mind me butting in, Mrs. Bombilla... You don't know me, but my name's Zach. I've only known your son for a few months now, but.. His passion, and love for his Pokemon is so clear, to anyone who meets him. He's got so much potential, and it'd be a shame to prevent him from doing what he loves. Kevin: I completely agree. Melody pauses, thinking about what the others have said. Melody: ...Alright, you've won me over. You can go to Johto. Scott: Yes! Thankyouthankyouthankyou! Scott hugs his mom tightly as Rose smiles at her mother's answer. Melody: I better not regret this. Scott: You won't! Trust me! Scott lets go and excitedly begins running back to Jill and Kevin. Scott: YAAAY! Melody: But I still need to talk to you before you go! Scott: KAY! Melody looks down at Rose and Zach, and silently walks off. Rose: Hey... You're Zach, right? Zach: Yeah. And, you’re Rose? Rose: That’s me! Congratulations on placing second at the Indigo Conference! Zach: Yeah. Good job on placing first last year. Rose: Oh, you saw that? Zach: Who didn't? It was one of the greatest battles of the decade! Rose: Aww, you're too kind! Thanks! Zach: I'm being serious. You absolutely destroyed that guy. Rose: Thank you, I appreciate it! Rose pauses and looks back at her mom, now nearly out of sight. Rose: Listen, thanks for sticking up for my brother. Zach: It was nothing. He's a really cool guy. He deserves to be able to pursue his dream. Rose: Everyone does. Rose smiles, looking back at Zach. Rose: Well, I'm gonna go back to the party. It was nice meeting you! Zach: You too! As Rose walks away, Zach stares into the distance, thinking of Anne. Zach: Time to let her go... He stands up and walks over, and enjoys the party with everyone else. Jill: So Scott, you're mom said yes!? Scott: Yeah! I can go to Johto! Zach: Yeah! I'm glad you get to go. Kevin: Maybe we'll end up meeting over there! As they continue to talk and enjoy the feast, Zach's Mom walks over to the group. Zach's Mom: Zach? Zach: What's up Mom? Professor Oak walks over, and nods at Scott and Zach. Professor Oak: Zai, don't you have a letter to give to Zach? Zai, Zach's Mom, nods. She hands Zach a letter. Zai: I'm not completely sure who it's from, but... Zach instantly tears it open, and find a letter inside detailing a specific location of a city where he is invited to attend. No signature is on there or anything. Zach: Well, I think I have something to do before I go to Johto... Kevin: Huh? Zach passes the letter around, stunned. Scott: Aww, you're not coming with us? Zach: I... I guess not. I'll definitely still be going but... This could be a once in a lifetime chance. Jill: And... Nobody signed it? Jill examines the letter, flipping it back and forth looking for a signature. Zach: Yeah. It's really strange... Jill: Well, I hope we still run into each other! Professor Oak: Oh, Jill! I heard you were going to the Johto region! Jill: Yeah! Professor Oak: I've sure missed your hard work back at the lab, but good luck on your travels in Johto! Jill: Thanks, Professor! Professor Oak: Be sure to tell how me how Elm is doing! Jill: Will do! Kevin: I'm sure we'll run into each other in Johto, at some point at least! As Zach and Kevin get ready to leave, Kevin hands Jill a sliver of paper. Kevin: For when you get a PokeGear. He grins at her, holding up his own, and Zach calls him over. Zach: Well guys, it's been a blast here in Kanto, and it seems I have one last adventure here to do. But after that... It's all for Johto! Scott: Yep! Our Adventures In Kanto are complete, but there's still room for one more chapter! Zach raises a glass in the air, and yells out. Zach: To our amazing Journey in Johto! For all of us! The four of them repeat Zach's words, and they clink their glasses together in excitement, as story comes to an end.